


遇事不决叫哥哥

by orphan_account



Category: 701762
Genre: Gen, 捆绑
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 自行避雷
Relationships: 街霸/敏锐
Kudos: 16





	遇事不决叫哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 自行避雷

敏锐好操，街霸特别喜欢。


End file.
